Protection of the Black Swan
by GallyOmallyKattalyKaru
Summary: David and the Lost Boys meet what is known in the supernatural world as a Black Swan, and she asks the pack to help her spread word of her arrival. David doesn't trust Emelia but protects her when she's assaulted by one of her own charges.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lost Boys, though I want David in the worst way. I do own Emelia and the story line, so don't steal.

Author's Note: Okay this is my first Lost Boys fan fiction. I write vampires stories and i'm trying not to turn this into some of the Lost Boys stories i've seen floating around. Rule one of writing: Always write what you'd want to read. So here goes. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was dusk now, best time to advertise. The boardwalk lights blinked on one by one as the sun met the sea in a fiery demise of orange and red colored clouds.

Emelia smirked as the night life of Santa Carla came out. The coastal city hummed with power that to Emelia was the heartbeat of this places secret song.

She closed her eyes and listened. The beat of bat wings, the scratch of claws and freshly turned earth, unearthly howls, haunting chants and an amusing addition of motorcycle engines. Emelia savored it all, the music of the other world. She hadn't heard such an eclectic mix in a while now.

Sitting on a balcony that hung over one of the lesser populated streets of the boardwalk, Emelia concentrated on locating the closest supernatural nest. As a newcomer to Santa Carla she needed to introduce herself.

She was brought from her concentration by the roar of engines which alerted Emelia to the first band of beings she'd meet. An entire pack of them sped beneath her balcony and Emelia grinned. Vampires.

Grabbing her jacket on the way out the door, Emelia strolled out of her new house and followed the motorcycles at a leisurely pace. They would eventually stop to search for prey and Emelia could be patient until then. For now she took the time to observe the band of vampires.

By the looks of the four they had been turned fairly young and obviously didn't have a tv in their lair. It was 2005 and they were dressed like it was still the eighties. Their leader rode at the front of the pack with a shock of bleached blond hair cut long in the back and spiked up short in the front. With his Breakfast Club trench coat and cerulean eyes he somehow managed to make the look work in the twenty first century. And he was very appealing to the eye to top it off.

Unfortunately the rest of the gang, no doubt the blond's fledglings, could not pull off their leaders blending techniques. Though the others were also attractive, their outfits screamed out 'wrong era!' With hair styles varying from long fried locks to pre-white Michael Jackson perms, and outfits that made more noise then a slot player with a full cup of tokens. They were a very stand out group even without the motorcycles.

'Poor boys' Emelia thought with a smile though she knew they were all a few decades older then her. 'I feel sorry for the person who points out their fashion fopa.'

After a few minutes of walking Emelia realized this was a very noisy band of vampires. All the way down the boardwalk they were yelling and whooping at anyone who they passed. And they were obviously well known on the boardwalk as the crowd quickly parted for the motorcycles without complaint except for the random tourist who always just missed being rundown. This little parade must be a nightly routine. Emelia filed the information away for later, at least she knew where to find them if she ever needed them on short notice.

Ahead of the group she spotted a chaotic scene in the making.

A ordinary man stood at a small stone stall, carefully picking out raw gemstones. Even from the distance Emelia was at she could see the tell tale ring of emerald green around the mans irises as he looked up to glare at the approaching group. She could feel the power coming off him in waves and she tensed as the scene played out for better or worse.

The vampires passed by the man closer then necessary when he refused to move out of their way. The blond leader slowed up enough to give the man an evil smirk before moving on. That was all the vampire needed to do and he may of just started a war.

A fury was boiling up in the green rimmed eyes of the man. Emelia quickly glided through the crowd and touched the man on the shoulder. He turned on her angrily but Emelia already had a card out and waiting.

" I apologize about the boys behavior monsieur, i'm afraid I have to educate them in otherworldly manners," she said with a sly smile as the man took her card. There was no writing on the card only a graceful black swan.

His furious look seem to calm but the stern expression remained. This is why she made sure she had about twenty of her cards on hand during the first scouting of a new city. Trouble always followed.

" Those pests have run like this for decades," he said with a look of disgust." I hope you will fix that little protector."

Emelia hated that nickname for her profession. Came with the fact that no matter what, she was still a mortal in a world of not so mortal beings. Emelia nodded at the mans comment.

" I plan on it. But please, feel free to contact me if you ever need my assistance."

There was no contact information on the card but everyone knew how to get a hold of her none the less.

The man nodded and they politely parted without another word. When the man was out of sight Emelia sighed and let the tension work it way out of her shoulders. She hated mages, they all had sticks up their asses.

In the last five minutes Emelia had taken responsibility for a pack of vampires who were old enough to know better in the wake of a powerful mages anger. If she hadn't of interfered everyone on the boardwalk, including herself and the vampires would be all the way dead. She calmly watched the roaming vampire pack park by the rides and smirked.

'Oh boy, we have a pack of careless vampires.'

David watched her in the mirror of his bike. She'd been following them ever since they arrived on the boardwalk. If he hadn't noticed her first appearance then he would never have seen her. The woman could be conspicuous if she wanted. But somehow he knew she wanted them to see her.

He watched her observe him and the pack. She would zero in on one of them with keen grey eyes, then smirk and shake her head as if they amusing to watch. And then he'd seen her pull aside the Mage that David had nearly driven into the stall the magic man had been looking at and given him her card. They spoke a few words and parted ways. It was worth checking her out if she calmed that old bats temper. He had expected fireworks and fun.

She had long red hair that had no doubt been supplied from a bottle judging by the unnatural brightness of it. Every time she passed a stall light her hair looked like it was on fire.

She dressed down. faded jeans and a tank top with a painters jacket thrown over. There was no make-up or flashy jewelry beside a small pendant with some insignia even David couldn't even make out from this distance. The simple look complimented on her curves and build, self confidence adding to the attractiveness of this out of place woman. She was too far away to get a whiff of her scent. But by the looks of her, the woman had probably worn something strong so that it covered her own smell. He wouldn't be suprised.

He made a gesture for the boys to park the bikes, it was time to meet this little stalker and see if she knew what she was dealing with. This could be fun.

As Emelia approached the pack she walked with self assurance and an inviting smile. Not a trace of fear in her step or smell. It was like walking into a pack of wild dogs ready for the kill. If you showed fear they would attack. She made it clear that her business was with the leader by keeping her eyes on him and ignoring the others. His pack mates starting making cat calls and slapping the leader on the back in congratulations as she came closer. The blond leaned back on his bike and crossed his arms over his chest. Giving Emelia a rakish grin that oozed with arrogance.

You would think this was any normal hormonally charged teenage gang, and the blond a normal punked out leader. Except for the predatory look in those cerulean eyes that held years of murderous experience. Emelia never wavered under his calculating stare and extended her hand in a very business before pleasure way.

The other boys became silent by the gesture and the ringleader raised an amused eyebrow. 'Arrogant bastard' Emelia thought with a inner smile. 'This could be fun.'

" My names Emelia, I saw you boys drive up on the boardwalk and thought we could talk," she said in a casual tone.

Emelia had done this enough times to know a predator didn't expect this kind of behavior even from someone who wasn't prey. She never got tired of the dumbfounded look of the vampires.

The leader on the other hand never lost that smirk.

" It depends on what you would like to talk about Emelia," the blond said with all the self importance she had expected, but it was wrapped up in a gravely voice that was both like a blanket and sandpaper in one.

Emelia had to stop herself from reacting to it. No doubt the seductiveness of that voice had been enhanced by his vampire abilities. And he was using it to his advantage, but she wouldn't cave. Vampires were old hat to her, she knew how to handle them.

Again she delved a hand into the large pockets of her painters jacket and pulled out another one of her cards. She handed it to the blond and he took it to inspect. His expression became very serious when he realized what it was, the playfulness was gone. His eyes became cold and guarded.

" A Black Swan."

He stated simply and Emelia confirmed it with a nod. It was a serious matter, she knew exactly what they were and now the pack knew it as well.

" I moved in last night and thought i'd start offering my services."

One of the other vampires leaned over the leaders shoulder and looked at Emelia's card. He was the permed one, and had a younger look to him then the others. She had a feeling he really was the youngest.

" What's a Black Swan?"

The blonde was patient with his fledglings she had to give him that. But he kept his eyes on Emelia as he explained to the younger vampire.

" A Black Swan is a human with or without powers who gives sanctuary to vampires...," he said.

" And other creatures," Emelia cut in and continued on when it looked like the vampire wasn't going to go on. In fact he looked a little angry with her for stopping him. " I was hoping you guys could spread the word that there's a sanctuary in town."

She stuck her hands in her jacket and waited as the blonde thought it over. His icy blues looked her over one last time.

" What's in it for us?" He asked in the same business tone she had taken.

" A pint of blood each and first dibs on your own spot in the sanctuaries basement when you need a place to stay during the day. I can't give you your pints all at once but it's a fair trade for word of mouth."

The negotiations had begun and the other vampires perked up at the offer she made. The blonde on the other hand stayed perfectly unaffected by the enticement. A perfect poker face that even Emelia envied. But it also worried her, negotiations with a vampire weren't as dangerous as with a mage or a member of the fey. Worst case scenario was you lost your life.

David wasn't too keen on having a Black Swan in town. They were off limits to feed on, and some were 'gifted' powers from other creatures. And he had no doubt this one was gifted, she knew immediately what they were without seeing any of the tell tale signs. It would explain everything about her appearance and demeanor, but there was a difference. This one was open and honest from the moment she walked up. Most Black Swan's made more out of themselves then they were, this woman wasn't boasting.

David had expected some kind of overpowering cover smell like cheap perfume or sandalwood, but Emelia wore nothing to mask her scent. It was the way to find her, the directions to the sanctuary. She was inviting them before she even knew if she could trust them.

Her job was to harbor killers and mythical beings, she didn't have the option of trust. But the fact that she flaunted herself without a care both bothered and intrigued the vampire.

David had never figured out what Black Swan's got in return from the creatures they harbored besides the rare gift of a power or item in return for shelter. How they lived off nothing but free boarding was also a mystery.

Maybe helping this one out would at least relieve David's curiosity for a while and maybe his boredom. He could always kill Emelia later if she became a problem.

Emelia watched as the blonde stood from his bike and offered his gloved hand.

" We have a deal," he said with a wicked grin that was contagious. Emelia shook his hand before he had the chance to use his strength on her for fun. He gave her mock look of hurt when he saw that she'd figured him out.

" I'm David," he said, finally introducing himself. " Leader of the Lost Boys. At your service." He gave a mock bow to punctuate the packs title.

He seemed proud of the name and Emelia could understand why. It was a macabre nod to Peter Pan and the boys who would never grow up. The irony was much like reading 'Alice in Wonderland' when your old enough to understand all the dark hidden meanings that you never caught when you were a child.

She looked at David, their charming leader and knew this was the menacing adult version of Peter Pan himself. 'So what does that make me?' she thought 'Tinkerbell?'

She just had to keep in mind that this version of Neverland was dangerous and Peter Pan was no fun loving boy. No matter how charming he was.

* * *

Author's Note: So tell me what you think. I'll write more on David in the next chapter. I had to introduce him to Emelia and that's always the part that goes wrong with 'Lost Boys' fan fics. I tried. But you'll get to see more of Emelia and what she does and more of David's killer side.

Oh by the way. 'Black Swans' really do exist. But I kind of elaborated on what they are. Black Swans are actually just goths who do not live vampire lifestyles, but are part of the vampire community, goths who don't like vampires are called White Swans. They help out life stylers and role-player vampires if needed, and real vampires. Though the term 'real vampire' in the vampire community doesn't mean the undead. Look up the subject of the goth/vampire communities and you'll learn some great stuff.


End file.
